Chowder's New Shirt
by JacobPH
Summary: Marzipan City, 2038. Panini finally convinces Chowder to get a new shirt, since his current one is way too short - not to mention, he's been wearing it for almost 28 years now. Join Panini, Chowder, their son Tiramisu, and their daughters Croquette and Béchamel as they embark on a quest for Chowder's new shirt. (This story takes place eight years after the series finale.)


It was a normal day at the catering company. Chowder and Scraps were eagerly waiting for a batch of cinnamini buns to finish baking. Chowder had passed the recipe down during Scraps' first year of apprenticeship.

"And _voilà_!" Chowder took his and Scraps' creation from the oven.

Scraps eyed the buns eagerly. "They look as good as ever!"

Chowder chuckled. "Yeah, Mung's recipe never fails," he said. They each took a bun.

"Mmm," Scraps said, closing his eyes. "Deeee-licious! Just like always!"

Just then, Chowder's wife, Panini, walked in with her apprentice, Ambrosia.

"Hey, you two!" Panini said happily. "Are those Mung's famous cinnamini buns? We could smell them all the way from the living room."

"None other," Chowder answered. "Here you go, ladies!" Panini and Ambrosia each took a bun.

They were both clearly impressed. "Wow, they came out great!" Panini beamed. Although I didn't expect any less from my num-nums," Panini said, kissing her husband on the cheek. She turned her attention to Scraps. "Or from you, Scraps." She sighed. "Can you believe it'll be eight years this year that you and Ambrosia have been training under us?"

"I know!" Scraps replied. "Seems like just yesterday Chowder was teaching me how to make mustachio ice cream."

"Yeah, time fl—" Chowder then noticed he'd gotten icing on his shirt. "Aw, crud. Well, better go clean this up before it stains." Before he could leave, Panini stopped him.

"Actually, num-nums, I need to tell you something," she said, "I've been meaning to say this for a while, but I think it's time to… retire your shirt."

"Retire it?" Chowder answered, puzzled. "Why?"

"Well… how do I put this delicately? It's—"

"It's way too short!" Ambrosia interjected.

"Thank you, Ambrosia," Panini said, a little miffed. "Anyway, she's right, Chowder. You've been wearing that shirt for so many years now. Don't you think you ought to start wearing something that fits you?"

"I see your point, honey," Chowder retorted, "but I can't just throw this shirt out. It's really special to me."

"Well, you don't have to throw it out. Maybe just hand it down. You know, to one of the kids or something. What about Tiramisu? He could use a new shirt." Since Scraps was almost eighteen—he and Ambrosia weren't far off from having apprentices themselves—he couldn't wear Chowder's shirt. However, Chowder and Panini's son Tiramisu was going to be eight this year, just like all his forty-nine siblings. Therefore, the shirt would be a perfect fit for him.

"Okay," Chowder said, a little disappointed. "Do you think he'll want it, though?"

"Only one way to find out… _Tiramisu!_ "

Tiramisu came running. "Yes, Mom?" he panted.

"You know how we were talking about getting you a new shirt? Well, Dad finally decided to give his old one to you!" She looked over at her husband.

"Yep." Chowder mustered a smile.

"Really, Dad?" Tiramisu's eyes lit up. "You'd give me your shirt?"

Chowder saw the glee in his son's face. He couldn't say no to that, could he? "Absolutely," he answered. "This thing's gotten too little for your old man, but it'll fit you just fine."

"Woo-hoo!" Tiramisu jumped for joy.

"But," Chowder added, "before I can give it to you, we'll need to get _me_ a new shirt first." He then got an idea. "Hey, why don't you come with me and help me pick it out? Sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" Tiramisu answered. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Well, honey, are you coming?" Chowder asked Panini.

"Sure, I'll come," Panini agreed. She turned to Scraps and Ambrosia. "Can you two watch the kids?"

"Ten-four!" Scraps said as he and Ambrosia gave a salute.

Panini giggled. "Great. We'll be back in a little wh—"

"Wait!" Tiramisu's sisters Croquette and Béchamel came running into the kitchen. "Can we come too?"

"Num-nums, do you mind if they tag along?" Panini asked her husband.

"Not at all," Chowder said, smiling. "But keep in mind, our car only fits five, so we can't bring anybody else."

"Awww," Chowder and Panini's other forty-seven kids said in unison.

"Sorry, kids," Panini said. "But we'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay!" answered the kids, again in unison.

Panini closed the driver door. She looked back at Tiramisu, Croquette, and Béchamel. "Everybody buckled?" she asked them.

"Yep!"

"All right, let's go!"

And so they set out for the clothing store.


End file.
